


Rumpelstiltskin

by zynnser



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Dark, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zynnser/pseuds/zynnser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise couldn’t bring himself to be surprised anymore when the white haired ghoul showed up in his head and started reading his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumpelstiltskin

**Author's Note:**

> Please please _please_ read the warnings on this one. This is not a happy story, and the ending is only ambiguous if you are painfully optimistic.

“Haise,” the voice called to him, echoing through the dark room like a phantom.

“Haise, you’re back.” It was getting closer.

“I didn’t expect you back.” He shut his eyes willing himself to wake up. Silence surrounded him, drumming in his ears as he strained to hear in a desperate hope that it had left.

“Haise.”

The voice was right in front of him now, right above him, and Haise’s eyes snapped open instinctively to face the threat. The white haired ghoul stood above him, its unpleasant smile split in half by a grotesque claw extending from the mask that obscured its face. Haise shuddered and looked away, not wanting to see.

“Oh come now,” said the ghoul, crouching down into Haise’s line of sight. “I’m not that bad to look at, am I?”

Despite how disconcerting he found it, Haise couldn’t bring himself to be surprised anymore when the ghoul showed up in his head and read his mind. Hoping to discourage any further interaction and escape back to reality, Haise didn’t reply.

“Oh that’s cute,” the ghoul chuckled as its hand reached out and grabbed Haise, forcing him to face the apparition. “You think you can get away.”

It dropped its hand and Haise’s head fell against his chest. He sucked in air through his nose and focused his gaze on his knees, his knuckles white against the arms of the chair as he concentrated on the familiar weave of his uniform. Shifting his legs to feel the texture brush against his skin, Haise blew the air out through his mouth, carefully counting to five. He repeated the pattern, in through the nose out through the mouth, not letting his attention wander from the comfortingly familiar fabric of his pants.

“You really are adorable,” the voice whispered into his ear. Its head came to rest on his shoulder and its black tipped fingers waved in front of his face. “You only come here when you want something, _Haise_ , so you might as well tell me what it is.”

The touch vanished, but Haise knew it was still watching, still listening. He took a few more deep breaths to steady himself.

In through the nose.

Out through the mouth.

In through the nose.

Out through the mouth.

In through the -

“Stalling won’t win you any favors,” the voice singsonged from his other side. “What is it you want from me today, Mr. Ghoul Investigator.”

"Nothing,” Haise ground out, giving up on the breathing exercises as he spoke.

“I thought you knew better than to try to lie to me.” The ghoul reappeared in front of him, its grin seeming even more deranged for the one sane eye staring up at him. “I am in your head, after all.”

Any relief that Haise had managed to gain with his earlier breathing exercises fled as the ghoul moved forward to rest a hand on his shoulder, eyes staring at him in mock sympathy.

“I understand,” it said consolingly. “You need to protect.”

Haise shuddered, unable to break away from its eyes and hoping that it didn’t know who he needed to protect. He and the squad would all be much safer if this _thing_ never got out.

“You’re in luck today! I am an excellent teacher.” Its eyes narrowed. “And I know exactly what you need.”

“No,” Haise said, leaning as far away from its touch as he could.

“No?” The ghoul leaned its body up into his space, closing the distance between them even as Haise sought to increase it. It smirked at him, the masked half of its face twitching up even as the other half frowned. “I don’t think that’s really an option.”

“No,” Haise said more firmly. “No, I don’t need your help.”

“But you do,” the ghoul crooned, “you need to be able to use _this_.”

Haise felt something winding around his arms and securing them to the chair. He jerked, trying to reason a way out even as his mind began to panic at the though of being at the mercy of the insane ghoul in front of him.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” the ghoul said silkily, eliciting a pained whimper from Haise as it tightened its kagune around his arms. He watched with wide eyes as two more tentacles curled around its shoulders, removing the mask from its face.

“The only way to fight a kagune is with a kagune,” it said, tossing the mask to the side. “Or with a quinque, but kagune are far superior.” It leaned in, tentacles curling around Haise’s neck to tilt his head to the side as the ghoul sniffed at the skin over his jugular. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Haise shivered as the breath ghosted over his skin, letting out a whimper when the ghoul bit into his exposed neck, just hard enough for the blood to pool under the surface of the skin.

“Don’t-”

“Don’t what?” the ghoul interrupted, licking a stripe up Haise’s neck and blowing on it. “Don’t touch you? Don’t torture you? I’m helping you.”

“Helping me.” Haise’s words came out sounding too panicked for them to carry the full weight of his incredulity, but the snickering from the ghoul let him know he’d gotten the point across.

“Let me tell you a secret,” the ghoul whispered into Haise’s ear, nipping at it as he did. “You won’t be able to bring it out unless you really want me to stop.”

Haise recoiled away from the ghoul’s voice, tugging helplessly against the kagune that held him in place. “Let me go,” he pleaded, his voice rising hysterically with every word. “Let me go let me go let me go _let me go_.”

“Make me,” the ghoul replied, sliding forward to straddle Haise. “You know how.”

“I can’t,” Haise moaned as he tried to shift away from the ghouls advances. “I can’t, I don’t know how. _I can’t_.”

“Doesn’t matter if you know how or not,” the ghoul said lightly, sucking marks into Haise’s neck. “Your body knows.”

“No,” Haise said desperately, clinging to the one thing he knew. “No it doesn’t. I’m Sasaki Haise, a ghoul investigator under the Mado squad. I am Sasaki Haise.”

“You are,” the ghoul agreed with a cheeky grin. “But your body isn’t.”

“I am,” Haise insisted, trying not to lose his focus as he felt the ghoul unbuttoning his shirt and pushing the fabric away from his skin. “I am a ghoul investigator and my name is Sasaki Haise.”

The ghoul didn’t reply, instead trailing his hands down Haise’s chest and prodding gently at his abdominal muscles to make him flex.

“Good,” it purred, apparently pleased by the response. Haise felt bile rising in his throat. “Very good.”

“Stop,” he whispered, barely able to get the words out. “Please stop.”

The ghoul leaned in, smirking as its hands circled around Haise’s body to rest meaningfully on the small of his back. “Then stop me. You know how; it shouldn’t be hard.”

“I _can’t_ ,” Haise said, his voice breaking. “I can’t do it, please let me go.”

The ghoul chuckled and pushed his hands lower, fingers brushing against Haise’s belt. “Can’t just means you don’t have the proper motivation. Do you think I’ll stop just because you tell me to?”

Haise shuddered and whined, trying to move himself away from the unwanted touch. The ghoul sat up with him, angling itself to look directly into Haise’s eyes. “Or maybe you want me to keep going.”

“ _Please_ no,” Haise begged, willing to degrade himself so long as the ghoul would just _stop_.

“Hmm, I know you’ve been eating enough, so it must be the motivation.” Haise felt a tug on the front of his pants, then a clank and a release as his buckle came undone. The ghoul’s hands slipped down his back, leaving the area where his kagune would come out in favor of fondling his buttocks. Unable to move away, Haise yelped as he felt a finger brush against his hole.

“I will,” the ghoul smirked, circling a finger around the sensitive skin of his opening. “I know you heal fast, so I won’t even need to hold back.”

“No,” Haise murmured as he bucked against the kagune holding him down. “No. No, no, no, nonononono.”

The finger pushed against him, breaching his opening. “Yes, Haise,” the ghoul whispered into his shoulder. He felt its mouth tick up into a smile before he heard the next words. “Your body is weak and it’s telling me yes.”

Haise cried out in pain as the ghoul hooked the finger, digging the nail into the delicate skin of his rectum.

“You like this,” the ghoul accused. “You like being held down, being forced to take it.”

A tentacle slithered down his body to wind its way into his pants, wrapping around his still flaccid cock. “No? Maybe something else then,” the ghoul suggested.

The limb curled around his neck unraveled and Haise breathed a sigh of relief, letting his head come up to rest at a more natural angle. Seconds later a searing pain shot through his ass as something wide and blunt forced its way into him beside the finger. Haise screamed, his eyes flying open and breath coming in pants as he tried in vain to wriggle away from the intrusion.

“Excellent,” the ghoul breathed out, nipping playfully at his shoulder even as the kagune in his ass ripped at his lining, tissue healing almost as fast as it was torn. Haise stilled, whimpering as the ghoul shredded his passage again and again, the pain increasing every time the wounds reopened.

Finally giving in and shutting himself down, Haise let his consciousness drift away from his body. In here it was okay; there would be no repercussions, no innocent bystanders who could be hurt. It would be better to let the ghoul take out its aggression here than risk it coming out when he was around people.

“I think you’re ready now,” the ghoul said, its kagune sliding in and out of Haise’s hole easily now that the path was slicked with blood. “Not that you really care, but that’s your MO isn’t it? So long as it’s you it’s okay.”

A crack resounded through the empty room and Haise saw the ghoul rip the arms off the chair and manhandle his limp body to lie over the backrest. Holding his body in place with its kagune, the ghoul undid his pants, pulling them down enough to reveal his ass. Pulling out his own dick with a grunt, the ghoul thrust forward into the bloodied mess he had made.

“You think you’re in the better position,” the ghoul said, eyes zoning in on Haise’s discorporated form. “Let me prove you wrong.

“What if I ripped out your kidney?” the ghoul asked, hand hovering over the aforementioned organ. “Your liver? Your spleen? What if I ripped out your heart? Would you fight back?”

Haise shivered at the phantom touch and frowned. He was supposed to be divorced from the sensations running through his body right now, not twitching at the slightest contact.

“Your heart wouldn’t recover you know,” the ghoul said casually, speeding up his thrusts. “Not if I completely ripped it out, anyway. And where would that leave your precious squad? Your friends? Would you fight back knowing how much grief and pain you would be causing them, leaving them alone?”

Against his will, Haise felt his body stir, drawing him back down toward it.

“I guess not.” Black nailed hands patting the small of his back in condescension. “If it really mattered to you, you could skewer me like a roast pig. But you won’t, and do you want to know why?”

The ghoul leaned forward as if to whisper in Haise’s ear, and he found himself dragged back into his body by the self destructive desire to hear the words. His mind whited out for a moment as he reoriented himself within his body, the pain gone and pleasure singing through his veins instead. Haise groaned, feeling the ghoul’s dick brush against his prostate on a particularly hard thrust.

“Got you,” it hummed into his ear. “It’s because you’re selfish. Too selfish to care about anyone but yourself, and still not able to care about yourself. Tell me, _Haise_. Do you know my name?”

Haise moaned and pushed back against the ghoul, hoping to bring an end to his torture before he had to answer.

“No, that won’t do at all,” the ghoul said, leaning forward so that Haise could see the stark white hair out of the corner of his eye. “What is my name?”

Turning his head away from the ghoul, Haise tried to rub against the tentacle wrapped around his cock. If he could just get a little more friction, he might be able to escape into oblivion and return to his real body, on his real bed, in his real home.

“Who says this isn’t real, Haise,” the ghoul crooned into his ear. He tightening his kagune around the base of Haise’s dick, effectively cutting him off from any form of release. “Because it’s very real. And I want to hear you say my name.”

“Can’t,” Haise said through gritted teeth. “Don’t know it.”

“I think you do. It’s not a weak name like yours, Sa-sa- _ki_.”

“It’s not weak,” Haise insisted, defending his choice of name. “Helping others isn’t weak.”

“It is when you get yourself cripple yourself to do it,” the ghoul replied. “Can’t even use your kagune because you’re too scared of _hurting people_ to let it out.”

“Scared of you getting out,” Haise corrected in a momentary burst of anger, groaning as the man behind him stroked his dick in reward for the admission.

“Close. So close, but not quite right,” he said, angling his cock to scrape over Haise’s prostate. “What is my name?”

Haise felt a hand tugging on his balls, dragging him back down from the cusp of orgasm again.

“I don’t know.”

The tentacle around his cock started to move again, too tight to offer relief but too fast to do anything but build tension.

“Tell me the name.”

The thrusts increased in tempo; steady and punishing.

“I don’t know.”

A hand in his hair yanked his head back and a mouth bit down on the bruise from before.

“ _Our name_.”

“Kaneki,” Haise gasped. “ _Kaneki_.”

“Good boy.”

His body came to life with a roar of pleasure, wiping out all logical through processes as his brain devoted all its energy to cataloging and experiencing the thrill of the moment. The burn of his muscles was the first thing to come back, their rhythmic tensing and relaxing only registering beyond the thrill of orgasm because of the lack of anything to clench down on.

Realizing his hands were no longer bound by a kagune, Haise turned to look around the room as quickly as his body will let him, his sluggish movements letting him know how close he was to slipping over the edge into the oblivion of sleep.

There was nothing behind him; the room was empty.

Fighting against the pull of unconsciousness, he frantically tried to work his way back to full awareness, but the fatigue of being abused almost to his breaking point was finally setting in.

_Go to sleep, Sasaki Haise_ , a voice inside his head whispered to him as he drifted off. _I’ll watch over you while you rest._


End file.
